Forbidden
by Molly-Chan the AnimeGame Fan
Summary: This is a fic for the authoress Machi, 0o Read durn you. Anyway Mokuba is forbidden to see Yuugi anymore, why is he bothered by it? coughs Implied coughsYuugiMokubacoughs


What.the.might.hell.am.I.doing?   
D:Personally I've been thinking that sinced you've thought the damn idea   
A:Well it's nice that she's making a...unique fic   
Yami:It's FOR someone, how is that unique?   
A:Only M-chan knows   
Yami:*rolls eyes* Of course   
Me: Uh-hem...this is for the authoress Machi, since she thinks the "couple" Yuugi/Mokuba is "cute"   
Yami:*grumbles under breath*   
Me:...Anyway I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor do I own the "couple" Jus' the idea. ^^; 

_**Forbidden**_

"But big brother!" I cried out, staring as he looked at me with those cold blue eyes. And for once they were probably going to stay that way... 

"No Mokuba, you will never see Yuugi Motou again." Seto then walked off, I stared where he walked off. Small tears crept from my eyes, I blinked, then wiped at them with my sleeve. Yuugi...I would never be able to see you again.   
The one person that probably acted as though I was older then I actually was, the one person that cared more then Seto, the one person that I felt weird around.   
I then walked into my room, frowning more then ever, I winced as a loud creak of a door being opened started. 

"Master Mokuba...do you need anything?" 

"...No it'll be okay..." I cracked, and the maid left, I sighed and laid back on my bed. I then slightly remembered as I told one of my friends about Yuugi. He told me I was obsessed with him.   
Obsession...is that the word for love? The tingly feeling was the same when I was around Seto, but it was more powerful, so I knew it as love.   
I frowned, staring up, the tears came back. Why should I care? Yuugi would probably never feel the same, he has Yami, or Anzu, he could have anyone he wanted to, I bet.   
I growled at the mention of these possible choices, then frowned at my choices of the afternoon. Why did I?   
*~Flash Back*~   
I was staring at Yuugi's bright happy eyes, everyone else was out, probably at the arcade, he was talking to me joyfully.   
I would nod occasionally, to prove that I understood his words. But I was tracing my ideas around his small body, those innocent violet eyes, and that lovely spiky hair.   
And they said I had to wait till I was 13 for puberty. I then blinked, Yuugi had asked my opinion on a subject.   
The subject? Love. I breathed nervously, "Well Yuugi-san, I think my lover should be..." I couldn't find the words, my eyes searched to my target again, his eyes still shining brillentely. 

"It's okay Mokuba, I understand...but if you could, what kind of person would you have?" I then sighed again, 

"Well...he'd be nice," Yuugi nodded, "Probably older then me to protect me no matter what," Yuugi nodded once again, curiousity playing his eyes, "He'd be...well like you Yuugi-san." I said, twitching just a little bit.   
I just had given Yuugi a hint that I loved him. 

"Like Me?" Yuugi asked, questioning eyes popping up. I nodded immediately, 

"Yes Yuugi-san, just like you." I then breathed nervously, and walked closer to him, my eyes probably shining.   
He blinked at me curiosly, I just loved those eyes, so beautiful...I gulped slightly, then opened my mouth, and gave Yuugi a kiss. For the first time in my life, I felt the happiest man on earth.   
Yuugi's lips were incredibley soft, I hadn't expected anything like this, Yuugi did nothing, probably out of shock, I also did nothing, I had no clue what to do...   
I didn't even know if he was excepting it, but I enjoyed just staying right there, smiling in the kiss I was giving him. 

"Mokuba!" I then broke the kiss from Yuugi and looked at door, where was an enraged Seto Kaiba, and a plain faced Yami. ((Urge to call Yami, Bel Um Fel...very...high *surpress urge and get's hit on the head*)) 

"Seto!" I cried out, as Yuugi yelled the words Yami.   
*~End Flashback*~   
That was when I taken back, and now I could never see Yuugi...never...I turned aside to face my pillow, then doing something that probably a girl teenager would do, I cried in the pillow.   
It wasn't fair, It just wasn't fair. I could never know if Yuugi felt the same, I could never see him again...I just...   
I cried further inside my pillow, wanting myself to find sleep...   
________________________________________________________________________________________   
^^ Short, but it is for Machi, I'm not good at doing something I haven't before...   
Yami:You really haven't read any Mokuba/Yuugi fics, except for Machi's.   
A:Well kinda anyway   
D:*shakes head*   
Me:...Well R&R if you actually had the nerve to read this... 


End file.
